Finding Jay
by SaveTheWorldOnHappyTheDragon
Summary: "But how can I hurt you the most?" The demon wondered, its one emerald eye glinting evilly. "Ah, I know, I'll take your child." Juvia lost her child to the demon. But the girl wasn't dead. She lived on, in another realm. And her parents are coming for her at last. FT next gen, Gruvia, NaLu, MiraXus, Elfever, Gajevy, Jerza, and many more.
1. Prologue

"But how can I hurt you the most?" The demon wondered, its one emerald eye glinting evilly.

Gray looked at his wife in a panic. "Juvia! Get out of here, now!" He screamed, his magic power greatly decreasing as the relentless attacks from the demon's minions kept coming.

Juvia shook her head as she sent out another wave of water, though this one was weaker than the ones before it. "I won't leave you!" She yelled. The demon chuckled.

"I know! I'll take your child!" It said with an evil snarl. Gray shot another blast of ice into the relentless army.

"We don't have a kid!" He yelled. The demon laughed, sending chills down Juvia and Gray's spines.

"Yes you do. She is with child." The demon said, a tendril of inky blackness reaching out to point at Juvia. Juvia's eyes welled with tears.

"Juvia?" Gray yelled questioningly. Juvia began crying.

"Juvia wanted to tell you! But I couldn't let you go on this mission alone!" She shrieked, tears running down her face. The demon's laughing grew louder.

"You will both pay for ruining my slumber. I will take your child." The demon snarled. Gray wanted to run to Juvia and protect her, but he couldn't without sending the army towards them.

"Juvia!" He screamed as his wife was enveloped in dark red light. She rose off the floor and began screaming, horrible bloodcurdling screams that echoed off of the cave walls and sent cracks running through Gray's heart.

The demon laughed louder as the light faded, sending Juvia to the floor, unconscious. The army of demons dissipated, allowing Gray to run to his wife.

She was breathing, but just barely. She had a gash of her head from when she had hit the ground. Gray held her in his lap, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled hoarsely. The demon smiled, revealing sharp, bloodstained teeth.

"Your child is no more." It said simply. Gray gently set Juvia down and stood up, preparing himself for another volley of attacks. He readied his hands...

And suddenly sent a volley of ice at a blank wall. The demon was gone, as was the cave. They were back inside of the hotel room they had rented.

Juvia moaned from her place on the bed, and Gray whipped around. She was lying there, her head oozing blood, and holding her stomach. Her face was covered in red tears, the salty tears mingling with the blood.

Gray ran to her side. "Juvia!" He yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Juvia began to cry harder. She hiccuped before answering. "I... I couldn't l-let y-you go on y-your own..." She murmured, her face barely moving at all. "I-it's m-my f-f-f-fault..."

Gray grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "It's my fault. I... I couldn't protect you..." He muttered into her ear.

A few days later, the heartbroken couple packed their bags and left to go back home. They started the search for their child.

For 13 years, there was no luck. Juvia had gone very quiet, and Gray hadn't been on any missions since. The two were heartbroken and there was no way to help them.

But one day, the guild hall's doors slammed open with a bang. Lyon stood there, holding papers in his hand and accompanied by Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. The white-haired ice mage was grinning from ear to ear.

"We found her!" He panted, handing Gray the papers. Juvia watched from a corner table, her face hopeful.

"The reason we couldn't find her was because she wasn't here." Hibiki explained. "Somehow the demon sent her through an Anima."

Gray looked up. "She's in Edolas?" He asked. Lyon nodded.

"Apparently. We were able to set up communications with one of the citizens there." Gray said nothing. He went over to Juvia and hugged her.

"We found her." He whispered to her ear. And, for the first time in 13 years, a real, genuine smile crossed her face.


	2. Chapter 1

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Erza went to the Council and got some of the smartest wizards to help, and Lucy, Levy, and Levy's daughters Lexi and Gale hit the books, reading desperately to try to find some way to get to Edolas.

Eventually it was Mira who figured out how to get there. She was sitting in the library with Lucy, idly reading a book, when she found a part of the book that explained the Anima. She quickly showed it to Lucy, and within a few hours Levy had made a spell that would allow travel from Earthland to Edolas, and back again.

Gray and Juvia started crying when they heard the news, and, after thanking Levy and Lucy and Mira profusely, packed for their trip to Edolas. Erza, who had kept the bottle of pills Mystogan had once given her, handed one to Juvia.

"This will allow you to keep your magic there." She explained. Juvia took the pill.

"Thank you, Erza." She spoke as she swallowed the pill. Gray and Juvia stood together in the center of the room as Levy began to cast the spell. Their knees buckled out from under them, and they blacked out.

"Hey! Look! The nerd's tryna hide from us!" The yelling never ended. Madeline turned away, trying to ignore them. It was pretty hard.

They began to throw rocks at her, small pebbles at first, but eventually a large rock hit her book, which was about two inches away from her face. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked down at the annoying bullies.

"Go away, Steven." She yelled, pulling out her iPod. Steven laughed, and his gang followed suit.

"Yeah right! We'll never go away!" He laughed. Jay glared.

"I'm sure that Mrs. Erma will make you." She muttered, but she knew that would never happen. The old lady who ran the foster home was deaf, and therefore wouldn't hear anything that happened out here.

She stuck her earbuds into her ears and turned on one of her loudest songs. She could still hear the bullies laughing and teasing her, even through the magic of Imagine Dragons. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want from me, Steven?" She asked, pausing her music. Steven smirked.

"All the other kids here fear me, except you. I wanna know why that is."

'Maybe it's because I don't get scared of fat pigs.' She thought. Out loud, she said, "I don't get scared easily."

One of the younger kids in Steven's group, Evan, piped up. "You get scared of spiders!" He yelled. Jay glared at him and he fell back.

"That's 'cause spiders are death machines with eight legs." She muttered. She climbed down from the windowsill she had been sitting in.

She was taller than Steven. He only reached her shoulders. He was also a year younger, so she really had nothing to fear. As the oldest kid in this foster home, she didn't really fear any of the other kids. The only ones she really liked were the little kids, the ones who would read stories with you and play with you.

But the older kids, like Steven, were already so hardened against the world that all they did was bully other people. Jay was lucky that she loved books so much, otherwise she might have become like that.

"What is it you want, Steven?" She sighed, looking down at him. Steven crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. He always seemed to loose his motivation whenever she faced him down.

"This isn't over." He promised, pushing her down into the dirt and then walking away. She chuckled dryly.

"It never is."

Juvia and Gray woke up in a city park. The sun was setting, painting the sky with hues of orange and pink.

The honking cars created a din of noise. Gray rubbed his eyes and pulled out the map Hibiki had given him. It illustrated where they would be, a place called, "Illinois."

Judging from the loud noises and tall buildings, Gray guessed they were in the city called Chicago. He pointed this out to Juvia.

"Hibiki said that she was somewhere near a place called Grasslike..." Juvia said, standing up and brushing off her skirt. Gray nodded as Juvia surveyed the surroundings. When she turned back, Gray was in his boxers.

"Um... You might want to keep your pants on, Gray-sama..." She muttered. Gray yelped and looked down at himself, then quickly put back on some clothes.

"Hibiki also said something about taking a taxi there..." Gray said. Juvia shook her head.

"First we have to meet with that guy that Hibiki contacted. He said that they'd give us some money." She pointed out. Gray nodded.

"Alright." He spotted the circled area on the map that indicated their first stop, and the two began walking into the city.

The sheer amount of cars startled them. Gray chuckled. "If Natsu or Max were here, they'd be puking their brains out." He laughed. Juvia laughed too, and it warmed Gray's heart to hear her laugh again.

"Or Wendy." She chuckled. "Gajeel-Kun too." The two began laughing harder as they imagined their dragon-slayer friends surrounded by so much transportation.

Finally they reached their destination. It was a tall apartment building, five stories high, and the outside was surrounded by a metal fire escape. Gray opened the door and the two walked inside.

They found the button that had the right apartment number on it, and the gate opened without them saying a word. They walked inside cautiously.

The door to the apartment was open, and a delicious smell was wafting out. They knocked anyway.

"Come in!" A familiar voice called. Gray and Juvia looked at each other in confusion as they walked inside.

A person walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of cookies. Her scarlet hair was pulled back into a bun, and there were swords propped up against the walls. Gray gasped.

"Erza?" Juvia asked. Erza nodded.

"I'm Erza Knightwalker." She explained. "Your friend... Hibiki, was it? Anyway, he explained what was going on. I figured I owed you guys a lot. Without magic Edolas has grown a lot." She smiled. "Take a seat, I'll be out in a minute." She walked back into the kitchen.

Gray wondered if this was the same Erza Knightwalker that they had met so many years ago. She still looked the same as their Erza, especially now that her hair had grown out again. And now she was really nice?

"Is this the Erza you met before?" Juvia asked. Gray nodded.

"Although, with the lack of evil smirk and horrible death ray, she's sort of hard to recognize."

A laugh came from the kitchen. Erza was standing in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"I'll admit, I have changed a lot. Your Erza helped me realize that there's more to life than hurting other people." She set down a plate of sword-shaped cookies, each one frosted beautifully. "I started taking cooking classes a little while after you guys left." She explained. Gray cautiously nibbled on one. It was filled with strawberry. It was delicious.

"So, Hibiki said you'd help us with transport and stuff like that." Gray said, taking a bigger bite of the cookie. Erza nodded and handed them each a bag.

"These have money and some cheap cell phones in them, and my number. Also, I put some food in there, too." She said. Gray nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Juvia gushed. Erza smiled.

"It's the least I can do after I almost killed you." She said. Gray laughed, choking on his cookie. "Good luck finding your daughter!" She said, standing up. Gray and Juvia stood up too.

"Thank you, Erza." Gray said, finishing his cookie. Erza smiled.

"No problem. Now, Jellal is coming over and I need to clean up..." She said, looking at the messy room. Gray laughed.

"Alright, we're going. Thanks again!" He called as he and Juvia waled down the stairs.

"Well, she got nicer." Gray mused, digging through the bag for taxi money. Juvia laughed.

"Juvia seems to remember you saying something like 'Erza was even scarier there! I don't know how we survived!'" She mimicked his voice well. Gray smiled, hailing a taxi.

"She was." He defended himself as they climbed into the stinky yellow car.

"Where to?" The driver grunted.

"Grayslake." They said in unison. Gray handed the man some money.

"Will this cover it?"

"Yeah." The car sped off, leaving Chicago in its wake.

"Hey Jay, Mrs. Erma wants to see you." Jessie, a five year old girl Jay was friends with, called from the doorway.

Jay got up and brushed the popcorn kernels from her clothes. "Thanks Jess." She said, patting the kid on the head as she walked through the doorway.

The walk to the office was short, and she got there in no time. She opened the door, hoping that Mrs. Erma had her hearing aid in. "Hello?" She called.

"Ah, Jay!" Mrs. Erma said happily. Mrs. Erma was a short, woman in her late seventies. She had huge glasses that made her eyes look bigger, so she always looked like she was staring at you. She was nice enough, though, to hold a bunch of kids in her gigantic house.

"You wanted to see me, Ma'am?"

"Yes. There's been a call. There are people coming who want to adopt you." She said simply. Jay's eyes widened.

"Adopt me?" She repeated, the words foreign in her mouth. She'd been in foster homes since she was a baby, and she'd never once been requested, even though the system's website had her picture and age and a bunch of details listed.

"Yes. It's not certain yet, but they say that they want you in particular. I've already done the background checks and everything. They're good people." Mrs. Erma explained.

Jay felt her heart soar. "They want me?" She murmured. Mrs. Erma laughed.

"Yes, child, they want you. Go pack your stuff." She commanded. Jay grinned.

"Yes Ma'am!" She raced back to her room. The TV was still running on the horror movie she had been watching. She found Jess sitting in front of the TV, watching with a sick fascination. Jay groaned.

"Jessie, what did I tell you about watching my horror movies?" She scolded, picking up the little girl and tossing her out of the room. Jessie pouted.

"But the creepy guy with the claws is gonna kill them!" She protested. "I wanna see!" Jay sighed.

"No." She turned the girl away. "I have to pack my bags." She said. Jessie smiled.

"I told you you'd get adopted someday!" The little girl grinned and skipped away, her light brown hair flying behind her. Jay smiled as she pulled out her suitcase. It was covered in dust.

She wiped it off and started putting her belongings inside. It didn't take long, considering she didn't own much. A few clothes, some shoes, her phone and iPod. She shoved all of her books in and closed it, none too gently. The bang sent dust flying all around her room.

She shut off the TV and pulled out the disc, and put it back in its case. She made a split second decision and then grabbed all of her horror movies, and dragged them to Clark's room.

Clark was the only kid here, over the age of 10, who didn't torment her. He was a nerd like her, with giant glasses and a bookshelf full of books. He had his own room because his multiple trophies from school competitions had made a lack of space in his old, shared room.

"Clark!" She yelled, knocking on the door. The door opened and revealed a bleary eyed boy, his blond hair falling in his eyes and a gaming console in his hands. She shoved the bag of DVDs into his arms.

"You know how Jessie loves these?" She asked. Clark nodded.

"Jay, what's going on?" He asked. Jay smiled.

"I'm being adopted!" She said, as he looked inside of the bag. "Since I won't be here I won't be able to give Jessie birthday presents anymore. I want you to give her one of these every year." She explained.

"Can I watch them before her birthday?" He asked hopefully. Jay sighed.

"Yes, Clark, you can watch them." She rolled her eyes. Clark grinned.

"Yeah! Alright, now you're getting adopted?" He moved onto the apparently less important subject. Jay nodded.

"Yep! I was requested specifically." She boasted. Clark smiled.

"Well, someone's got a big ego..." He teased. Jay smiled back at him.

"You have my number, right? I want to keep in touch..." She trailed off when Clark hugged her.

"Of course I have your number. I've only texted you three million times." He teased. Jay hugged back.

"I know... I'm just so nervous!" She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "See you later, Clark." She said quietly. Clark smiled.

"Later, Jay." He pulled away and shut his door. Jay ran back to her room to wait for Mrs. Erma to page her.

The summons came about ten minutes afterwards. Jay paused her phone and ran to the office.

There were two people sitting in there, a man with inky black hair and a smile on his face, and a woman with blue hair and a big hat with fur trim and tears in her eyes. Jay stared at the blue hair for a bit, and then the man's face. He looked familiar...

Mrs. Erma waved her in, and, suddenly shy, she walked in. The woman gasped and began crying while the man comforted her.

"Jay, these people have a story to tell you." Mrs. Erma said in a strangely quiet voice. She was usually very loud due to her lack of hearing.

Jay sat down awkwardly, staring at the people who wanted to adopt her. "Well, I'm listening..." She muttered.

The man smiled. "My name is Gray Fullbuster." He started. "This is my wife Juvia... And we're your parents."

Jay laughed. "Yeah, basically that's what adoption is. You're gonna be my parents, right?" No one else laughed.

"Jay, the DNA tests came back positive. These are your biological parents." Mrs. Erma whispered. Jay's heart plummeted.

"What?" She whispered in shock. The couple nodded.

"It's true... Jay..." The woman, Juvia whispered. Jay stood up suddenly.

"So you just come here after giving me up and you want me back?" She yelled. "Some parents you are!"

"Jay, sit down!" The usual firmness was back in Mrs. Erma's voice. Jay sat down against her will.

"We didn't want to give you up, Jay." Gray whispered hoarsely. Juvia was crying in earnest now, and, against her will Jay noticed that Juvia's eyes looked like hers.

"Fine, then. Explain yourselves." Jay crossed her arms and stared at the floor. Gray took a deep breath.

"You... We... Aren't from here." He began. Jay laughed dryly.

"Where are you from, then? Minnesota?"

"No... We're from another world." Juvia piped up. Jay stared.

"What?" She demanded. Gray nodded.

"We already explained the situation to Mrs. Erma." He said. "We can prove it, too." Jay rolled her eyes.

"I'd love to see your alien powers, then, Mr. I'm Not From Here." She mocked. Gray stood up and put his hands together in a weird way, his fist to his palm.

Nothing happened at first. Jay was about to leave when suddenly...

"Ice Make..." A large, bright white, ornately detailed circle appeared out of nowhere in front of Gray. Jay gasped. "Sword!"

A sword made of ice appeared in the man's hand as the circle faded. Jay backed up against the wall.

"W-what _was_ that?" She gasped, staring in fear as the ice-sword melted. Gray smiled.

"That was my Ice-Make magic." He explained calmly. Juvia wiped away her tears and held up her hands. A ball of water appeared, then reformed into a heart, then a diamond, then a horse, and then evaporated back into nothingness.

"And that's my Water magic." She said softly. Jay sat back down cautiously.

"I... I believe you now." She said softly. "Now... Why did you give me up?" She asked quietly.

"We didn't want to." Juvia began. "We were on a job-that's a mission that Mages take to earn money- and we were confronted by a demon. We were already so weak from the job that we were beaten and... And..." Juvia got choked up.

"It took you away from us." Gray continued for his wife. "It took you and put you who knows where. We never stopped searching." He looked at her sadly. "We never stopped looking for you."

Jay wasn't sure what to think. Just a few minutes ago she had been giving her movies to Clark and saying goodbye. Now she was surrounded by... She didn't know what to call them. Wizards? Mages?

"We want to bring you home." Juvia wiped her eyes again. "To Fairy Tail."

"What is Fairy Tail?" Jay asked, not trusting herself to ask anything other than that. Gray smiled. Jay noticed how much it looked like her smile.

"It's a mage guild. One of the best." He explained. "You'll be able to learn magic there."

Jay imagined herself using magic. Creating weapons out of ice and controlling water. It did sound pretty cool.

"Jay... I think you should go." Mrs. Erma said, tearing up herself. Mrs. Erma had never been able to hold in her hears when it came to sad stories.

Jay nodded. "I'll go... And I'll stay for a week. Just a week, to see what I think of it." She added.

Juvia began crying again, although she was smiling. Gray reached out as if to hug her, but thought better of it and let his arms swing awkwardly at his sides instead.

"Let's get going, then." Jay said briskly, turning and walking out of the room. She heard Gray and Juvia thanking Mrs. Erma, and she kept walking.

When she walked outside, a cheer rose from the bushes. People jumped out, a few at first and then all 27 of the foster kids that she had lived with for the past 8 years.

"Congratulations!" They yelled together. Jay spotted Clark at the front of the group. Steven, too, standing there with his gang.

Jessie was at her side in a moment. "I'll miss you, Jay!" She said, hugging Jay tightly. Jay smiled.

"I'll miss you too, Jess." She leaned down and hugged the kid. "Thanks for everything, everyone!" She yelled. She began walking down into the crowd. She heard someone, probably Steven, mutter, "Good riddance."

All of the little kids she had read to crowded around her. She yelled goodbye as she climbed into the taxi that had the name "Fullbuster" on the back.

Gray and Juvia climbed in after her. "You seem to have been very popular." Gray said.

"Only with the little kids." She looked out of the window, avoiding their gazes. Gray and Juvia smiled at each other.

"Don't get all happy, I'm only staying for a week." She said, but secretly she liked seeing them happy.

Whatever amount of time she stayed there, she knew one thing. This was going to be the biggest adventure of her life.


	3. Chapter 2

AN- Hi! I won't usually do author's notes, but I have to tell you a few things.

First off, this is basically just a chapter to introduce all of the next gen OCs I made. It's not my best chapter either, so...

Anyway, I guess that's about it... Enjoy!

"So what other kinds of magic do they have?" Jay asked. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she had to know.

"There are so many...There's Dragon-Slayer magic, Requip magic, Celestial Spirit magic, Solid Script... Too many to list, actually." Gray explained. Jay nodded.

"And... I can learn any of these?" She asked.

"Only if you can find a good teacher." Juvia said. Gray nodded.

"I'm sure Gajeel won't teach her anything. He never really did get over that prank me and Natsu pulled last week." He and Juvia laughed.

The taxi sped along the street. The farms passed by like blurs of corn. Jay had been out here dozens of times when she had been hiding from Steven and his gang, or just simply exploring.

Finally the car slowed. There was a clear field next to Jay, devoid of any corn or wheat.

Juvia and Gray got out, and Jay followed them. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around. The only people there were her, Juvia, Gray, and the taxi driver. No, scratch that, the taxi drove away.

"Nowhere." Gray said, pulling a book out of his backpack. It was filled with letters of a language that Jay didn't know.

"Ready?" Juvia asked Jay. Jay nodded.

"As I'll ever be." She took a deep breath. Juvia smiled.

"Brace yourself." She warned as her and Gray put their hands together. Juvia took Jay's hand, and Gray began chanting strange words.

Jay's vision swam as her knees buckled, and everything went black.

When Jay woke up, she was laying on a hard wooden floor. Her head was killing her, too.

She looked around. It was an empty building, filled with tables. On one side there was a bar, and on the other two large doors. Through a window Jay could see a beautiful sunrise. How long had she been asleep?

Juvia and Gray were next to her. "Wake up!" She yelled, shaking them. They began stirring and opened their eyes.

Suddenly the door opened, and a woman walked in with a boy in tow. The boy was about Jay's age, maybe a little bit older.

"You're back!" The woman said, taking off her coat. She had bright white hair and a kind smile. The boy next to her took off his jacket and hung it next to hers. He had bright yellow hair and was staring at her.

"How'd it go?" The boy asked. Gray sat up.

"We got her." He said, a smile forming on his face. Jay crossed her arms, awkwardly standing there.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." The woman said. Her voice was higher than most voices Jay had heard, but she seemed really nice. Jay couldn't help but smile back.

Jay took her hand. "I'm Jay." She smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you! This is my son, Caleb." She grabbed the boy and dragged him over to Jay. Up close, Jay could see that he looked a little bit like Clark.

"'Sup?" Caleb asked. Jay shrugged.

"Not much. Just been taken from my normal life, been told I have magical parents, and brought to a magical world in a matter of a day." She said sarcastically. Caleb grinned, showing off blindingly white teeth.

"I like this girl. She's sarcastic." He joked, walking towards the bar. "Mom! Did we get the order of brandy in yet?" He yelled. Mirajane rolled her eyes.

"No need to yell, Caleb, I'm right here. And yes, it's in the back. Go unload it for me, please." She said as she flicked on the lights. "Would you like something to drink, Jay?" She asked.

Jay shook her head. "No thanks." She said, sitting down. Gray sat down next to her, and Juvia sat on the other side.

"What do you think?" He asked. Jay looked around.

"It's a bit empty." She commented as four more people walked in. Juvia laughed.

"It's really early. It'll fill in later." She said. The four people who had walked in came into the light, and Jay got a better view of them.

There was a blond woman holding a little blond girl's hand. The woman had a packet of keys tied to her belt. Next to her was a man with shockingly pink hair, and a boy who looked to be her age with the same pink hair, only a lighter shade.

The woman squealed when she saw Juvia. "You found her!" She cried excitedly. The little girl let go of her hand and ran to them.

"Who are you?" She asked. She had curious brown eyes and wore star shaped barrettes in her hair.

"Uh..."

"So, you found her, ice-brain?" The man asked. Gray stood up.

"With no help from you, ember-breath." He replied. The woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm Lucy!" She introduced herself. She had the same brown eyes as her daughter. "This is Luna, and over there, fighting with Gray, is Natsu." She pointed to each one in turn.

"And I'm Max!" The boy popped into her line of view. Jay fell backwards with a gasp. "So you're ice-breath's daughter?" He asked. "Fight me!" His fists were suddenly engulfed in flames. Jay screamed and grabbed Gray's drink to put out the flames, but Juvia stopped her.

"Max." Lucy warned. "Go play with your father." She commanded. Max saluted.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He yelled, running towards Natsu, who was now brawling with Gray.

"Are they always this crazy?" Jay asked, relaxing a little bit. Lucy nodded.

"It's a wonder I married that idiot." She sighed.

"I'm Jay, by the way." She said. Lucy smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting!" Two almost identical voices rang out. Jay whipped around.

Two figures stood in the door, both red heads, both girls, and both wearing huge suits of armor.

Natsu and Gray suddenly started hugging. "Aye sir!" They yelled in unison. Max laughed.

"Why are they wearing armor?" Jay asked Lucy. Lucy laughed.

"I forgot you weren't from here." She said. Jay blushed. "It's OK, though. They'll show you. Erza! Jessie!" She yelled. Jay perked up at the sound of Jessie's name, even though she knew it couldn't possibly be the Jessie she knew.

The two redheads approached the table. The older one, who was wearing the top part of a suit of armor and a blue skirt, smiled.

"So they found her." She said. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Jay's wondering why you guys are wearing suits of armor, though." She said. Erza and Jessie smiled.

"Well then, how about we organize a show? Everyone can show off their magic and then Jay can see it!" Jessie proposed. Lucy nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! Once everyone gets here we should tell them." Lucy added. She turned to Jay. "Meet us back here in an hour." She commanded. Jay said yes before she could stop herself.

The craziness of the whole place made Jay's head spin. She stood up quickly. "I'm gonna take a walk." She announced, walking out of the buidling.

The sun shined down on a city. A river flowed through the center, and Jay walked along the side. A few people in a boat yelled warnings to her about how she'd fall in the water, but Jay ignored them.

'How is it possible that yesterday I was watching TV in my room and now I'm here?' She wondered silently as she walked into the crowd of people forming around her.

An hour passed quickly, and she soon found herself back in the guild hall. A wooden stage had somehow appeared in the middle of the room, and the tables had been put away, leaving just the benches, which surrouned the circular stage.

Gray and Juvia waved her over. "You sit here. I hope you're ready for this." Gray said, pointing to a seat. Jay sat down and waited as Juvia and Gray walked away.

The lights dimmed, and a voice reberverated throughout the large room. "Ladies and gentlemen! Can I have your attention?" It was Mirajane. "Welcome to the magic show! For out first act, we have the lovely Celestial Wizard, Lucy!"

Luc walked out onto the stage, wearing a pretty red dress. She grabbed one of the keys that hung from her belt. "Open! Gate of the Maiden!" She yelled as the key started glowing. "Virgo!"

Jay gasped as a woman flew out of the floor. She had pink hair like Natsu and Max, but it was lighter. She was wearing a maid's outfit.

Now Lucy grabbed another key. "Open! Gate of the Lion!" She yelled as that key started glowing too. "Loke!"

Now a man appeared, wearing a finely tailored suit and glasses. He had orange hair with two tufts that stuck up like cat ears.

Now the three of them began doing tricks. The woman, Virgo, began digging holes. She was really fast, like a human drill. Loke began to glow, and lights began to form all over. The lights took the dirt that Virgo had dug up and sent it flying, but before it could hit Jay, the dirt evaportated, leaving glittering fibers floating through the air.

Now Virgo refilled the holes, and Lucy took a bow as the two people disappeared. Jay realized that she was clapping.

"Next, we have the Dragon-Slayers! Natsu, Max, Gajeel, Wendy, and Rachel!" Mirajane's voice announced. Now a bunch of people came out on stage.

There was Natsu, and Max. She knew them. There was also a tall man with long, spiky black hair and a ton of facial piercing. There was also a woman, younger than Lucy and Natsu, with dark blue hair. A girl about Jay's age with bright white hair like Mirajane's stood in between the bluenette and the black haired guy.

Natsu and Max were suddenly on fire, and they began to rise off of the ground. Jay had to hold in her screams, because she knew it would be rude to scream at them. They began to waved their fire around, forming shapes with it. Now the man, who had to be Gajeel, jumped, and suddenly his arm wasn't an arm anymore. It was a metal pole, large enough to touch the high ceiling. Now the blunette held out her arms, and wind began to form around her. She spun, and the wind spun too, creating her own personal tornado and causing her to rise off of the ground.

Now the girl who looked like she was Jay's age began to sparkle. It took a moment before Jay realized it wasn't sparkles, but lightning. She shot lightning out of her feet and rose off of the ground, joining the rest in the air.

Now the various elements surrounding them dissapated, and the five took no time in taking deep breaths.

Jay braced herself.

"Fire Dragons-"

"Iron Dragons-

"Sky Dragons-

"Lightning Dragons-"

"ROAR!" The five yelled in unison as they all shot their various elements out of their mouths. The attacks collided and exploded in midair, and more sparkles rained down. It took Jay a moment to realize that they were embers and metal shards, but none of them seemed to hit her.

She began clapping again. That was pretty cool. "Now, we have the Raijinshuu! Freed, Bixslow, Evergreen, and Laxus!" Mirajane announced as the dragonslayers left the stage. Now four people appeared on the stage, a dark fog surrounding them.

The fog cleared, and Jay could see them better. On had long green hair and was holding a sword, one was wearing a helmet and had five floating tiki dolls surrounding him, another, the only girl in the group, had long brown hair and glasses, and the last one, who stood behind them all, had spiky yellow hair and a jagged lightning scar across his face.

The green haired man held up his sword. "Dark ecriture!" He yelled. "Wings!" Runes trailed from the end of his sword to his back, and wings formed from the runes. Now the man in the helmet stuck his tongue out, revealing a mark on his tongue.

"Line formation!" He laughed, and so did the dolls as they arranged themselves into a line. He jumped on top and starting surfing in the air.

Now the woman, who Jay assumed was Evergreen, stepped forward. She smirked as the wings that Jay had thought were fake lifted her into the air. Now three of the four were in the air, and they flew around the man wth the yellow hair.

He began crackling like the girl had earlier, and suddenly Jay realized the resemblance between the two. The lightning shot off everywhere, illumination the entire place.

Now the woman smiled. "Fairy machine gun! Leprechaun!" She yelled, and glittery bullets shot out from her hands. The exploded in midair and mingled with the lightning, creating a beautiful light show.

"Baryon formation, babies!" The man in the helmet yelled, jumping down from the dolls. The dolls formed into a pentagon, and shot a ray of light, adding to the light show.

The four landed and took a bow. Jay clapped harder. She had loved the light show.

"Alright! Now for Shadow Gear!" Mirajane announced as the Raijinshuu got down from the stage. Now five people got onto the stage.

She recogzied three of them. She had seen them earlier when she was walking. There was a blue haired woman and two girls, one with dark blue hair and one with black hair. There were also two men, a slim one with orange hair and a fat one with black hair.

The three girls held out their hands.

"Solid script! Light!" They all yelled. The word light appeared, illuminating the room again and making Jay squint. Now the fat guy smiled. He moved his hands and said something Jay couldn't understand, and then roots appeared everywhere, growing quickly towards the light.

The branches enveloped the word, dimming the light. Jay realized what was happening. The branches and roots were forming a pathway that led straight to the top of the word.

The orange haired man cracked his knuckles and then began running, faster than Jay had ever seen anyone run. He ran up the path of roots and stood on top of the word, barely even breathing hard.

Now the two younger girls smirked. "Solid Script!" They yelled in unison. "Water!"

Two fountains of water appeared on either side of the bright word, falling down towards the stage. Now the older woman yelled, "Solid script! Fire!" The word fire appeared, blazing, and evaporated the water. Now the fire spread, burning the branches just as the fast man ran down to the stage. The word light burned brightly and then disappeared, leaving a stain on Jay's eyesight.

The group tok a bow and left the stage. Jay clapped even harder. "Incredible! Now, for my favorite group, the Strauss family!" She announced.

Mirajane and four other people walked onto the stage. Jay recogzied Caleb, but the rest of the people were strangers.

The three oldest, Mirajane and two others, began to change. Suddenly Mira was some sort of demon, with her hair floating obove her head and a menacing glint in her eyes.

The other girl on the stage, the one who looked a lot like Mira, changed into some sort of Neko-girl. She still had the same face and a humanoid body, but cat claws and ears, and a tail.

The gigantic man had turned into an even more gigantic beast. Jay had to hold in a scream.

Now Caleb began his magic, and a large screen appeared in front of him, as if it was projected there, but there was no projector.

"Hey beautiful." A voice said in her head. Jay screamed and grabbed for her ears. Onstage, the mysterious aura from before was gone asMirajane and the other girl whacked a laughing Caleb on the back of the head.

Finally the last person started his magic. It seemed to be the same as the gigantic man, but instead it's only his arm that changes, into a gigantic claw.

Jay clapped and the five got off of the stage.

"Now, last, but certainly not least, are Team Natsu and company!" Mirjane announced the name like it was the title of one of those cheesey nineties sitcoms.

Now a ton of people walked out onto the stage. Jay recognized most of them. Natsu and Max, Lucy and Luna(Who was in a cheerleader outfit), Gray and Juvia, and Erza and Jessie. A few others stood out, like a tall guy with purple hair and a strange mark on his right cheek.

Natsu and Max stepped forward and began flaming. As Jay had already seen their magic, they did their act quickly and stepped aside. Lucy stepped forward next.

"Last time you saw my Celestial Spirit magic, but this time you'll see my Stardress!" She yelled as her clothes began to change. "Virgo forme!" She was suddenly in an almost identical dress as the woman she had summonded earlier.

She did a few tricks with digging and balls of light, and then stepped aside to let the next act begin.

Now Erza, Jessie, and the purple haired boy stepped forward. Erza and Jessie began glowing, and suddenly they were both wearing finely detailed white armor, and swords hung in the air around them, spinning gently. The boy began glowing too, but his clothes didn't change.

"Heavenly body magic!" He yelled, and sped towards Jay. He stopped a few inches short of her face.

"I'm Jason. Nice to meet you, Jay." He said, then did a little salute and flew back towards the stage.

Now was the last part. Juvia and Gray stepped forward as the rest stepped off of the stage to make room.

"Ice make..." Gray put his hands together in the same way he had what seemed like hours ago. "CASTLE!" He yelled as an icy fortress erupted out of nowhere. Gray was panting but he put his hands together again. "Wall!"

A wall appeared, seemingly unbreakable. Juvia smiled. "Water Nebula!" She yelled, breaking through the wall and sending little shards of sparkling ice and water everywhere. Now she raised her arms and water flowed from the ground and formed a giant heart around the castle.

Jay clapped, her mind reeling. She idly thought that she'd make the castle a little differently.

The lights flared back to life as someone... No, two someones sat down on either side of her.

"Hi! I'm Lexi!" The one with the dark blue hair announced, holding out a hand.

"And I'm Gale!" The other one, the one with the black hair held out a hand as well. Jay ended up trying to shake both at once and ended up looking very clumsy. The two girls laughed.

"I-I'm Jay..." She said, a bit freaked out. Lexi laughed.

"We know that! We were only about half of the reason we were able to find you." She chuckled.

"So have you figured out what magic you want to learn yet?" Gale asked. Jay shook her head.

"I've only been here for a few hours, I can't decide that quickly." She protested, unable to keep a smile off of her face. These girls were just so... Energetic.

"Well, if you wanna learn Solid-Script we can teachya!" Gale waved her arms and the word WELCOME appeared, blazing with a green light. Jay smiled.

"I'll consider it. I'm a writer, so it might be a good magic for me." She said. In a small corner of her mind, she realized how strange it was that she had said that.

"You're a writer?" They gasped in unison. Jay nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not that good." She looked down. "I... I have my writing notebook in my bag if you..." She trailed off. The two girl's faces were practically glowing with happiness.

"Yes!" Lexi nodded vigourously. Jay nodded.

"Alright... But I warn you, most of the stuff in there is just fanfiction."

"Fanfiction?" The two girls looked confused.

"Um... It's like, you write things about characters in books and stuff like that." She explained, earning more confused gazes.

"Uh..." She murmured, staring at the floor. Lexi smiled.

"Ah, whatever, I'm sure we'll figure out this 'fanfiction' stuff." She said, standing up. "Where'd you put your bag?" She asked. Jay looked around.

"I... I don't know..." She was suddenly on her feet, worriedly looking around. All of her clothes were in that bag, plus her phone! "I left it right over here..." She trailed off as Gray waved her over.

"We put your bag at our house." He said. Jay sighed in relief.

"Alright, then we'll read your stuff tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Jay!" The two girls walked away, towards the iron man from earlier.

"So what'd you think of my castle?" Gray asked. Jay shrugged.

"I was sort of cartoony. I'd make it more realistic." She said, inwardly laughing when Gray sort of wilted. "It was cool, though. Pun intended."

A tap on her shoulder made her whirl around, and she came face to face with Max. He was grinning confidentally, and his fists were blazing. "Fight me!" He demanded. Jay narrowed her eyes.

"Did you not understand that the entire reason you put on that show was to help me decide what kind of magic I want?" Jay asked. Max nodded.

"Yeah, so?"

"Doesn't that make you think that maybe, just maybe, I don't know any magic yet? I've never even killed a spider before." She crossed her arms. Max's hands went out and he crossed his arms too.

"I knew that." He mumbled. Jay rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not." She mumbled.

"Learn some magic quickly, then!" He demanded. "I need to beat the Ice-Princess's daughter!"

Gray grumbled something and suddenly Max's hands were incased in ice. Max tried to melt it but it didn't work, and Jay found herself laughing.

The day passed pretty quickly. Jay met a ton of new people, and was told stories about the other people who were away on missions. About an hour after the sun set, Gray and Juvia approached Jay.

"We're gonna go home now..." Gray said. "And you have to come too." Jay stood up and put down her glass.

"OK." She said. "See you guys later, I guess." She said. Max grinned and waved, along with Caleb, but Rachel, the lightning girl from earlier, just huffed. Jay frowned. She hadn't liked that girl that much either.

"So where is home?" She asked when they walked out of the guild. Gray smiled.

"We have a house a few blocks from here." He said. "In that direction." He pointed left, and they began walking.

The walk home was relatively silent, and finally they reached a small house. It was nice, with two stories and a blue outside. The garden in front was flowing with flowers and bushes, and there was an apple tree in front of the left side.

Juvia pulled out a key and opened the door. "Juvia is going to go make dinner. Gray, can you show Jay her room?" Juvia spoke as she pulled her coat off. Gray nodded.

"Alright." He began walking towards a hallway, and Jay hastily pulled off her boots and followed him.

He led her to a blue door that almost blended in with the light blue walls. She opened the door, and revealed a regular sized room with a really comfortable looking bed and a small dresser. The closet was next to the dresser, and it was a huge closet.

"Wow..." Jay murmured, walking inside. The bed had a canopy and a bedspread with snowflake patterns on it. There were multiple plush pillows on the bed, and two tall windows with light blue curtains. "This is pretty cool..." She admitted.

Gray laughed. "I'll tell you when it's time for dinner." He said, closing the door. Jay sat down on the bed. It was soft and plushy. Her backpack and suitcases were right next to the door.

She stood up and grabbed her backpack, making sure that everything was in it. It looked alright. She booted up her phone and tapped the messaging app before she could check the WiFi.

To her suprise, the app booted up and conected easily. She had never even asked for the wifi password, but it still worked fine. She shrugged.

She tapped on Clark's name. "Hey..." She sent. Clark replied immediately.

"Hey! What's Up? How's ur new place?" He typed. Jay laughed at his enthusiasum.

"It's cool. I've got a nice room, and there are a bunch of nice people here." She typed. "Hang on I'll send a pic..." She pulled up her camera app and snapped a picture of the room. Then she sent it.

Clark responded almost immediately. "Nice... No TV though?" Jay looked around. He was right, there was no TV. She humphed.

"Guess not... Didn't notice that at first, I'll ask them about it later." She typed. "How have you been?"

"Jay, it's only been a day since we saw each other last." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess..." A yell from another room made her look up. "I have to go, Gray's calling me to dinner." She typed. "TTYL?"

"Yeah, ttyl." She turned off her phone and stood up, then realized she had no idea where the dining room was.

She set off in one direction, trying to find it. After opening the door into the fourth bathroom she had found, she crossed her arms.

"Nice of them to give me a map." She grumbled. She turned around and started walking the other way.

She heard voices and tried to follow them, and finally she came to a dining room. Plates of turkey were spread out on the table, along with bowls of mashed potatoes and vegetables.

She stood in the doorway awkwardly, unsure of how to announce her arrival, but Juvia noticed her before she could do anything.

"Jay! Come on, sit down." Juvia smiled widely, and it lit up her whole face. Jay sat down and, realizing how hungry she was, piled her plate with turkey.

"So... What did you think of the guild?" Juvia asked. Jay smiled.

"It was nice. A bit noisy... But nice." She said quietly as she spooned some carrots onto her plate.

"You'll get used to the noise." Gray said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Don't eat with your mouth full!" Juvia scolded. Jay laughed as she took a forkful of mashed potatoes and ate it.

Her eyes widened. It was delicious. "Do you like it?" Juvia asked. Jay nodded.

"Mmph! It's good!" She said, swallowing. Juvia beamed.

"Juvia spent a long time on it!" Juvia said proudly. Jay nodded.

"It tastes like it." She said, shoveling some more into her mouth. It was buttery and salty, but peppery at the same time. Much better than the food they had at Mrs. Erma's.

The rest of the dinner passed with an awkward silence, broken only by the occasional question from the three. Fianlly Jay stood up.

"So... I'm gonna go to sleep..." She said, backing out of the room. "'Night..." She muttered as she walked away.

About 10 minutes later, she was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind raced.

She began imagining herself with each of the magics she had seen earlier, trying to rule out the ones she didn't like. The lightning and iron ones were cool, but not her style. She mentally crossed them off.

She invisioned herself using Solid Script, but shook her head. It was cool, and she didn't rule it out yet, but it didn't seem like something she would enjoy...

Fire magic was OK, but she had never really liked the heat. Illinois summers were hot, and she usually stayed indoors, sitting underneath a fan and reading books about cold places.

Water magic was really cool, though. She imagined herself controlling water, like Percy Jackson did, and ended up smiling. That was a definite possibility.

Ice magic piqued her interest as well. She was alway very creative, and that seemed perfect. Plus, it had always been a small dream of hers to sing Let It Go with actual ice powers...

Requip was awesome too, but the armors looked heavy and sweaty. She shook her head and mentally crossed that one off too.

The sword magic the dude with the green hair had done was OK, but didn't seem like something Jay would like. She crossed it off, as well as the magics the other three were using.

After reviewing everything, her list was like this: Fire magic, water magic, solid script, ice magic, wind magic, and that running magic.

Satisfied with her list, she allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
